Forum:1st Popularity Poll Results
Hi All, I would like to try and add these as trivia to the articles: First published in the 63rd Night: Dark Clouded Sky 1st Allen Walker: 8062 Votes 2nd Kanda Yu: 6128 Votes 3rd Lavi: 5782 Votes 4th Lenalee Lee: 1552 Votes 5th Komui Lee: 673 Votes 6th Reever Wenhamm: 609 Votes 7th Tyki Mikk: 602 Votes 8th Road Kamelot: 591 Votes 9th Miranda Lotto: 406 Votes 10th Cross Marian: 383 Votes 11th Timcanpy: 372 Votes 12th Arystar Krory: 324 Votes 13th Daisya Barry: 200 Votes 14th Eliade: 105 Votes 14th Hoshino Katsura: 105 Votes 16th The earl of millennium: 93 Votes 17th Lala: 86 Votes 18th Moore Hesse: 75 Votes 19th Johnny Gill: 65 Votes 20th Yoshii: 62 Votes 21st Jean: 53 Votes 22th Arystar Krory the First: 51 Votes 23rd Mana Walker: 47 Votes 24th Bookman: 44 Votes 25th Toma: 43 Votes 26th Suman Dark: 42 Votes 27th 65/Rokujuugo: 29 Votes 28th Jeryy: 28 Votes 29th Eaze: 27 Votes 30th Bak Chan: 26 Votes 31st Lero: 22 Votes 32nd Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus V a.k.a. The Gatekeeper: 19 Votes 33rd Guzol: 16 Votes 33rd Hevlaska: 16 Votes 33rd Togaochi Boy (48th Night): 16 Votes 36th AKUMA: 14 Votes 37th Anita: 13 Votes 37th Froi Tiedoll: 13 Votes 39th Komurin II: 12 Votes 40th Rosanne (man-eating plant; 40th Night): 11 Votes 41st Mayor George: 10 Votes 42nd Fat Cat (who ate Timcanpy; 1st Night): 8 Votes 42nd Peter: 8 Votes 44th Mahoja: 7 Votes 44th Noise Marie: 7 Votes 44th Radio Golem: 7 Votes 44th Lavi's Golem: 7 Votes 48th Leo: 6 Votes 49th Pet Cat Koro-chan: 5 Votes 49th Jean's Maid: 5 Votes 49th Officer Charles: 5 Votes 49th Fan: 5 Votes 49th Pastor Mark: 5 Votes 49th AKUMA Level 2: 5 Votes 55th Innocence: 4 Votes 55th Claire: 4 Votes 55th Kevin Yeegar: 4 Votes 55th Tapp Dopp: 4 Votes 55th Buzz: 4 Votes 55th Ben: 4 Votes 61st Kindaichikomuzuke: 3 Votes 61st Kanda's Golem: 3 Votes 61st Keibu: 3 Votes 61st Gozu: 3 Votes 61st Doctor: 3 Votes 61st Tonyanoshujin: 3 Votes 61st Franz: 3 Votes 68th Kazana Reed: 2 Votes 68th Klaud Nine: 2 Votes 68th Jamie: 2 Votes 68th Mr Tantou Y: 2 Votes 68th Fake Allen: 2 Votes 68th Baba: 2 Votes 68th Mother: 2 Votes 68th Miranda's ???: 2 Votes 68th Riza (shousetsuban): 2 Votes 68th Mugen: 2 Votes 78th Assistant Gunma-san: 1 Vote 78th Assistant Miyazaki-kun: 1 Vote 78th Angela: 1 Vote 78th 1st Illusion: 1 Vote 78th Oi-chan: 1 Vote 78th Everyone in the Science Division: 1 Vote 78th Gwen Frere: 1 Vote 78th Sanjeruman Earl: 1 Vote 78th Winters Sokaro: 1 Vote 78th Sophia: 1 Vote 78th Sol Galen: 1 Vote 78th Dark Arts: 1 Vote 78th Chakar Rabon: 1 Vote 78th Tina Spark: 1 Vote 78th Skinn Bolic: 1 Vote 78th Fan's mother: 1 Vote 78th Homeless Person: 1 Vote 78th Moyashi: 1 Vote 78th Yamamoto Taiyou: 1 Vote 78th 69/Rokujuukyuu: 1 Vote 78th Robin: 1 Vote